


Welcome to Hotel Silent Hill

by PureRoyalNative



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureRoyalNative/pseuds/PureRoyalNative
Summary: Just some smut with Heather and Vincent from Silent Hill 3. One of my favorite video game pairings of all time!





	Welcome to Hotel Silent Hill

(Silent Hill, Hotel, Night)

Heather enters the room tired and sore from her encounters with enemies over the past few hours. She locks the door then makes her way into the bathroom to get cleaned up. After stripping down her clothes and taking a shower she exits the bathroom in a night gown she had grabbed up. She gets a shock when she discovers Vincent standing at the entrance to her room.

"What are you doing here?" She asks annoyed.

"I wanted to make sure you are okay. You have been put under a lot of stress tonight after all," he says with genuine concern in his voice for once.

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself," she snaps.

"Indeed you can, but I know there is one thing you can't take care of by yourself... and neither can I."

Vincent approaches her and grabs her by the wrists, pushing her back against the wall. Her arms are too weak from fighting to push him away. He takes her hands into his and holds them over her head. He then moves his left hand down her chest and stomach, then up her nightdress, and pulls her undies down. He then unbuckles his pants and immediately gets an erection. He undoes the buttons on her chest and takes one quick look at her small, round breasts before taking them into his mouth to nibble on her nipples. He then takes her hips in both hands and lifts her higher on the wall. Her slender body is almost weightless to him. Feeling powerful he places the head of his penis over her opening and begins wetting the tip, slowly caressing her clitoris.

"Why are you doing this now? Why not before everything that's happened?" Heather's breath is heavy. Her face is bright red with embarrassment feeling herself becoming wetter and wetter.

"This was the first chance I had to get away from the others. The Order and Claudia. They have been watching my every move. They don't want me to become The Father of God. You're quit valuable to them you know. They want to harvest your power. But I don't care about that. I just want you and I don't want anyone else to have you.'" Vincent looks deep into her eyes.

Heather just turns away from him. Tears run from her eyes not sure how to feel about his confession.

"Please tell me you want the same thing?" He prods the head of his cock in and out of her opening.

Heather lets out a soft whimper of pain then turns back to him. She gives him a nod of approval.

He smiles. "Okay, get ready," Now wet with her juices Vincent slides himself deep inside her. Being quit big, he spreads open her walls quickly, breaking her hymen. She cries out in pain. "I'm sorry my queen. The pain will stop soon enough then there will be only pleasure."

Heather squints her face trying to bare the pain.

Vincent kisses her neck up to her ear while keeping his slow, rhythmic, thrusts. "Shhh... just relax."

Now with his hips supporting hers against the wall he can freely move his hands about. .He rubs over her stomach and up to her breasts. Heather blushes hoping he doesn't find them to be too small. He takes them into his mouth and licks her nipples vigorously.

Vincent groans loudly. "You are so beautiful, and you feel incredible."

He quickens his thrusts. Already Heather's pain has depleted and the feeling of Vincent's cock rubbing against her clitoris is making her crazy. She can't help but let out a moan and Vincent smirks. He is proud to have such control over her. He decides to tease her.

"Do you want me to stop?" He says in a soft, smooth tone.

Heather lets out a very quiet noise of disapproval. Vincent can see her face becoming even more red. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and begins thrusting back towards him.

"Is my cock really that good? Are you sure you haven't had enough?"

She looks into his eyes as he continues to smirk at her. She then gives him a deep kiss wanting to feel his tongue in her mouth. Vincent is more than happy to give her what she wants. Their tongues fight over who's can be deeper inside. This excites Vincent even more and he trusts harder and faster. They ware both now reaching their climax. They pull away from the kiss to take in a deep breath. They both moan as they can feel each other at their peak. Heather's walls tighten and pulse, hugging Vincent's cock. Unable to hold back any longer, Vincent's hips push his cock all the way inside her. As he stands frozen in place he lets his erection erupt inside her. Heather can feel his hot semen filling her. She too reaches her peak and tightens her legs around his waist.

They both just stay there stuck against the wall for the longest moment trying to catch their breath. Vincent finally regains control in his legs and takes a step back allowing Heather to plant her feet on the floor. She stumbles at the numbness in her legs and Vincent takes her by the hand to lead her over to the bed. They both fall onto it exhausted. Vincent is surprised to find Heather snuggling up to his chest and before they knew it, they were both fast asleep.


End file.
